Percy Jackson and the Olypians  The Broken Oath
by Sarah-Ashley Prine
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and a new character named Rebecca work together to find the god that is about to break the oath made eight monthes ago. They must figure this out by an unknown half-bloods birth day or a horrible thing will occur. You must help them.


Percy Jackson and the olypiains

The broken oath

Chapter 1

Nico and Clarisse go to the Underworld with an Undetermined Half-blood

PERCY

Annabeth and I were holding hands, enjoying a quiet walk on the beach when we heard Grover trotting up. I completely froze when I saw the panicked look on his face.

"Guys," he said breathlessly, "Chiron needs to talk to you, NOW!"

Annabeth and I exchanged a glance and went racing up to the Big House.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Annabeth asked when we got to the door.

"Please follow me and I will explain," he said ignoring her completely. He led us to the conference room that was used for our counsel meetings. Everyone else was already there. We took a seat and waited for Chiron to begin.

"It seems that the oath from the gods about claiming children has been broken."

Anger flared through me.

"What? The oath was only made eight months ago!"

"Percy, we all know the gods have issues with keeping promises," Conner said. He jumped when thunder clapped. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Who broke the oath?" Annabeth asked.

"We don't know but the girl needs help. It appears that when the oath was made the child would be killed if it wasn't claimed by the day after their thirteenth birthday."

"Who is the girl?"

"Rebecca Andrews. Her older brother was fifteen when the pact was made. I am sad to say he passed on immediately."

"We know that the child is Hades'. He must claim her within ten days, or she will share fate as her brother."

"Well, how do we know it was Hades?" Nico asked.

"The girl exhibits powers similar to yours, and I have spoken to the girl's mother. She did indeed have children with the god of the underworld."

"Well, how are we supposed to get Hades to claim her?"

"I need you and Clarisse to go to the underworld with her and try to convince your father. Please go as soon as possible, there is no time to waste."

"I'm prepared if you are Clarisse."

"Fine. Where is Rebecca?" Clarisse asked.

"Rebecca! " Chiron called.

A girl in a blue shirt, khaki Bermudas, gray converse, with red hair and brown eyes step out of the hall.

"Yes Chiron?"

"This is Nico and Clarisse, they're going with you to the underworld to meet Hades, your possible father."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, I believe Nico has every thing you three will need. You must leave immediately. Time is running out, you have until your thirteenth birthday. Nico, show Rebecca the way out."

"Come on Clarisse, Rebecca try not to talk when you see him." Nico whispered as they walk out the door of the Big House.

I could hardly sleep that night. The thought that they might get imprisoned in the underworld with Hades made my stomach quench. Then again if they didn't try then Rebecca would end up… you know.. dead. Besides if Hades doesn't claim her I guess we could go to Olympus. Anyway when I finally went to sleep I had a dream about Nico, Rebecca, and unfortunately Clarisse.

"Rebecca, this way," Nico whispered, "Dad! Lord Hades!"

"What!" Hades boomed.

"Someone's here for you. Umm, her name's Rebecca and she hasn't been determined…"

"…And you suspect that this child is mine?"

"…she has a mother named Clarissa and she said that you had two children with her." Clarisse interrupted.

"I don't know a Clarissa…Clarisse is it, Mmm, wow what a coincidence." Hades replied.

"Oh that's it!"

Nico and Rebecca held Clarisse back.

"Leave before I turn you to dust." Hades screamed scaring Rebecca to death.

"But…,"

"GOO!"

Nico grabbed hold of Rebecca and Clarisse and left through the shadows. They appeared right outside the entrance to camp and walked through the gate.

I awoke with a start and ran outside to meet them. They were making there way to the Big House.

"Nico, how did it go!" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Um…we have to find another approach. Hades refuses to claim her. Yet I still don't think it Hades, I think its another god." As Nico said that thunder boomed.

"I never said it was you!" Nico said looking at the sky.

"Nico, it has to be Hades! Who else could it be!"

"I don't know ,Percy ,but we have to figure it out. We don't have much time."

"Maybe we should just go to Olympus."

"I don't think that their going to be much help. I mean, because if it was an Olypian god they would know that we're looking for them and they could try to stop us."

"You're right, but what else can we do."

"Percy, I think you should take a break. Annabeth and I will talk to Chiron."

Chapter 2

I recognize a red haired girl

PERCY

I was on my way to Poseidon's cabin when Rebecca came running up to me.

"Percy! did you figure anything out!"

"No, I really am sorry, I have no idea. They're god. They're stronger."

"Percy, please don't give up. I know what you've done in the past. You defeated a titian. Not only that but you made it out of the labyrinth, I mean you found daedalus. You have saved the world multiple times. You've…"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"That's not important now. Percy, please, just don't give up I need you."

"Rebecca, I don't know how you know that stuff about me, but it's really creeping me out here."

"Okay, well, I guess ill see you at dinner."

She started walking slowly up the hill to the Big House. I think she might have looked back right before she opened the door and that's when I knew something was different about her and I had to help her. I know it sounds weird but something really is different about her. She looked really familiar too.

"Percy, what was that all about?" Annabeth asked from behind me.

I turned quickly around to see Annabeth with a puzzled, but angry, look on her face.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

That night after dinner, I had another dream. This time it was about my past. It started the day I first met Grover.

_We had just gone to first period and were in the hall putting stuff back in the lockers. I turned around and saw a girl with torn blue jeans, an orange shirt, and black converse. She had deep brown eyes and wavy red hair._

"_Hey, um, Grover I'll be back." I said to my friend with crutches._

"_Alright man, I'll be here." He replied._

_I stated to walk over to were the girl with the red hair was, but the bell rang and a mob of student rushed right between us. When they finally got past the girl had disappeared._

"_What's wrong ,man" Grover asked walking over to me._

"_It's nothing, dude." I said as we walked to class._

Then again when Tyson, my Cyclopes brother, and I went to the Bermuda Triangle.

_As we got to the top of the mountain, that was located in the Bermuda triangle aka the Sea of Monster, I noticed the same girl in the middle of the road, was the same girl._

Then again on the monster cruse ship.

_There was the same girl in the stairwell._

She was also there in the labyrinth.

_Once again I saw the girl, she was standing next to Daedalus._

Then the last time when the war at Olympus happened.

_She was there kneeling next to the now dead Seleine._

I woke with a start. I could not believe it. This girl, Rebecca, knew all what I have done because she was there. She was always there.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the fountain in the middle of my room. I pick up a golden drachma and through into the fountain. I thought _Tyson and the forges._

Tyson image appeared in the water.

"Hi, big brother." Tyson greeted.

"Good to see you, Tyson."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Okay, on all the adventures we went on together did you ever see a girl with red hair and deep brown eyes."

"Um, uh-ha."

"So you did see her."

"Yup."

"Thanks, Tyson. See you soon."

"Bye-bye."

So now I know she really was there, But how did I not see her is the question.

Chapter 3

I Have a Horrible Secret

REBECCA

I walked back to the Big House after the, um, misunderstanding with Percy. I could not believe he was acting like this. That was just not the Percy Jackson I knew. After all I had known him since the day he was born.

Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't know that. Well I'm Rebecca, as far as everyone knows, but my real name is Ashten Veradale. I am thirteen years old, always, and I am a _weskit._

Your probably wondering what _weskit _is. Well I'm the only one in the universe. I have been here since the begging of time. That's a long time if you ask me. Anyway, I am always thirteen, I have all of the powers of the gods, I am the creator of the mist, daughter of Calypso, and I am a protector.

I am allowed to choose three Half-bloods each generation. They are my main priority until they die. In this case I have chosen a Half-blood named Jason from the Roman camp, a half-blood who's name I can't say, and Percy from the Greek camp.

Anyway, now that you know me a little better, lets get on with the story.

As I walked up the hill towards the big I was thinking whether to tell Percy the truth or not. I decided on telling him the truth, but indirectly. I would tell him in his dreams. As I opened the door I turned around to see if he was still there and walked inside.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you about something." I said although I knew he understood that I wasn't really a Half-blood.

"Is this about the thing you've been hiding?" he replied coming into the main hall.

"Possibly," I said.

"Very well, come in. Sit down."

"Well, you already know I'm not a half-blood, but the oath really is going to be broken on the summer solstice. "

"I know, but, what exactly are you?"

"I'm _the_ weskit."

"And?"

"And I protect Percy Jackson."

"Yes, I see, will you tell me more about yourself."

"My names really Ashten, I have all of the god's powers, I, of course, am the only of my kind, and…"

"You're the daughter of Calypso." Chiron finished.

"Yes."

"Very well. Of to bed now."

"Yes sir."

I walked down the hall to the room I was staying in for the time being. I opened the door and climbed into the soft, furry bed that lied in the corner of the room.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on traveling into Percy's dreams and changing them.

Chapter 4

I Am Inside Percy's Head

REBECCA

As blue light swirled around me, I looked for and mirrored plaque with a very special memory that Percy held. This particular memory was when he first met Grover and the very first time he saw me. Though he didn't remember because I when people see me and then I fade I have to make them think I was a hallucination.

I searched for about five minutes before I saw it. The plaque was bright blue with a mirrored looking film over it. There were sparks flying around in it. These sparks of light are what make the memory. In other words they are like pixels on a television. Pixels are make up the picture so do the sparks in a memory.

I watch Grover and Percy put books in there lockers and saw Percy look over to the other side of the hall. Originally he was looking at me but now he's looking at a bully shove a kid in a locker (poor kid).

I stepped into the mirrored film and walked to where the kid was in the locker. I stepped in front of him and starred straight at Percy. I let register the fact that he actually saw me and then backed out of the film. I was thinking _one down and four to go._

As I finished the last memory "change" I wondered if Percy would be mad or what would actually happen now.


End file.
